deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos VS Guts
Kratos VS Guts is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Nkstjoa= Description Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Kratos Guts Completed by Big the Cat 10. Wiz: In the world of Midland, the warrior named Guts was born from the corpse of his hanged mother... Boomstick: DAMN…talk about a cheery story opening! Wiz: …He was then adopted by a women from a band of mercenaries, however she died of plague when Guts was only 3 years old. Afterwards he was raised by the mercenary leader Gambino who taught Guts how to fight at the age of 6. Boomstick: By the age of 9 he had killed his first man but because his adoptive father constantly abused him he soon killed him as well, becoming a lone mercenary. Wiz: Soon after this Guts was recruited into the Band of the Hawk, which was led by the warrior Griffith. With the group Guts ended a 100 year war and befriended many of it’s members. However after his relationship with Griffith soured, things went downhill... Boomstick: Griffith then transformed into an evil monster and summoned a horde of demons which killed most of the Band’s members before raping Gut’s girlfriend and taking ownership of Gut’s soul by branding his neck, while he was pinned down and having his eye gouged out before having cut his own arm off. Wiz: Filled with rage Guts then took the title of the Black Swordsman and became a Demon Hunter, dedicating his life to destroying monsters like Griffith. Boomstick: Guts is incredibly fast being able to casually dodge arrow fire, run past people without being noticed, move faster than the eye can see, dodge sword strikes from solders surrounding him and managed to react and catch the warrior Serpico’s sword with his bare hands. Wiz: He’s also extremely tough being able to survive being stabbed by Griffith and having his shoulder dislocated by him, shrugged off being whipped with enough force to leave scars on his chest, and has survived being struck by lightning, crashing into a bridge, being flung into pillars, being punched a thousand times by Mozgus who was able to destroy human sized bricks with his blows and has taken hits from Zodd. Boomstick: Wait he’s taken hits from Zod the Kryptonian General? The same guy who had his neck snapped by Superman and then got turned into a crappy Doomsday ripoff?! Wiz: No Boomstick...not from General Zod, Zodd the Demon...Ugh! Boomstick: Oh...I see. Wiz: Anyway Guts possesses a tremendous amount of strength being able to easily lift around 2-6 tonnes, can lift and throw monsters far heavier than him, was able to rip off a Demon’s horn from it’s head with his bare hands, has managed to punch through walls with his fists while injured, can push aside the massive Grundbeld and is able swing around his 400 pound sword Dragonslayer with one arm and even hold it in his mouth! Boomstick: Speaking of Dragonslayer, it was forged by a hermit called Godo to slay dragons but because it weighed so much it was said that no one could wield it, expect the old Blackswordman himself. Wiz: The sword is over six and half feet long, making it good at cutting through opponents several metres away from Gut’s location and because it’s been covered with so much Demonic blood it now exists in the physical and astral planes of existence allowing it to affect a variety of Supernatural threats. But Demons aren’t the only things this sword has been used against, it’s been able to cut through a tornado, heavily armoured soldiers and even a being composed of electricity. Boomstick: Guts also has a prosethic arm that was built to replace the arm he previously cut off, this arm has incredible strength, along with a powerful arm cannon and a rapid fire crossbow. Wiz: He also carries several throwing knives and can throw them with extreme accuracy along with spiked grenades capable of blasting through thick Demon hide. He’s a master swordsman having been wielding them for practically all his life his skill only being matched by the likes of Griffith and Zodd. Boomstick: He’s also a brilliant tactian being able to spot weak points in an opponent and take advantage of them even if he has to be stabbed, shot, impaled or has to jump through fire to finish off an opponent. He is also extremely ruthless not holding back against armoured soldiers or demons and prefers to finish opponents by cleaving them in half. ''' Wiz: Guts can also done the Berserker armour in battle, which shuts off Guts’s nervous system allowing him to be unaffected by any injuries he recieves in battle and thus allows him to fight unhindered against his opponents. The armour also greatly enhances Gut’s physical stats enabling him to lift a 30 tonne mast, run fast enough to dodge lightning and run up to a tornado and has allowed him to continue fighting even when he had 3 broken ribs. '''Boomstick: Guts has accomplished some pretty insane feats having survived against and betean the powerful demon Nonferatu Zodd, has killed an army of men in a single night while badly injured, fought off wolves after falling off a cliff, killed the Sea God from within, has slain over a 1000 demons and survived living in the brutal world of Midland. Wiz: However he is still human and can killed with enough force, his tendency of allowing himself to be injured to gain an advantage is incredibly risky, he requires time to reload his longer ranged weapons and while his Berserker armour does allow him to take a LOT of punishment it does not heal him instead merely forcing broken bones back into place to allow him to continue fighting. The armour also causes Guts to lose any sense of self restraint and control causing him to fight with extreme ferocity but at the cost of causing temporary insanity. Boomstick: But with his badass sword and fighting skill, Guts is one warrior who you would not want to cross paths with! Guts: My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You better pray you die quickly, or this could be painful. DEATH BATTLE Results |-| TheDoomGaze= Description Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Kratos Guts DEATH BATTLE Results Who would you be rooting for? Kratos Guts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Nkstjoa Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Season 3 TheDoomGaze